Secrets
by Peddieismylife
Summary: This is my story for one shot day! I hope you like it. It is where something life threatening happens to Patricia and Eddie.


Eddie's P.O.V

I decided I wanted to marry Yacker. I know I'm crazy, but she's the one. My parents would think I'm crazy for getting married at age 19, but I love her so much, I don't want to wait any longer. Someone can take her away from me at any second. I don't want that to happen.

I have this whole date planned out tonight for her. It would be when I pop the question. I got a huge ring. I told my dad and he said it was my decision what I did with my life. I asked her dad, and he just said if you hurt her. I would never do that to Yacker.

Patricia's P.O.V

I have to tell Weasel Face something important. I'm pregnant. I don't know how I'm going to tell him, what if he leaves me. I don't think he would, but you never know now a day. I really love Eddie. More than I ever loved anyone.

I just hope he doesn't hate me. Like I am so stupid! My life is going to be over. I'm only 18. Why does everything happen to me? Why can't I be like Piper? Why does she have to be so perfect? I just wish once she would make a mistake.

Oh no. What are Eddie's parents going to think? What are my parents going to think? Why am I so dumb? I am such a mess up.

Eddie's P.O.V

I was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Yacker, when I heard heels and someone groaning. I looked up and saw it was Patricia. She looked beautiful.

"Hi Yacker." I say nervous. Why is she different than all the other girls I dated? She is so perfect.

"Hey Weasel face." She says in the same tone as me.

"You ready?" I ask.

"More than ever." She says fake smiling. What's wrong with her?

Patricia's P.O.V

We start walking to the cab. He lets me in first

"Where to?" The cab driver asks.

"Sublime." Is all Eddie says. I just sit there and text Amber. When my phone just fades out so does my mind all I hear Is Eddie yell.

Eddie's P.O.V

I wake up in a hospital room. I'm attached to wires. What happened? Wait where's Yacker? I look around the room and see her lying in her bed. She looks lifeless. All these doctor's run over to me.

"Eddie Miller? You woke up!" Says one of the doctors. Wait, what day is it?

"What day is it?" I ask I am very confused.

"It is August 17, 2013." Another one says. "You've been in a coma for 4 months. And Patricia Williamson has been in one too." That's when I break down and cry.

"You have been in one longer than she has by 3 days. She has a chance of waking up. The chance of not waking up is very slim." This girl doctor says.

"We found out something that I don't think you know about. Patricia is pregnant. We are feeding her and the baby through a tube." That's when I freak out.

"Where's the cab driver?" I ask threw tears.

"He only had bumps and bruises. We are going to go. Sleep well." Says a lady doctor and winks at me.

I get up when they leave and walk over to Patricia and my child. I kiss her stomach and her lip. I back away and sit down.

"Listen Yacker, I heard we both got into a coma. I know I was in one longer than you. But you should have woken up before me. Like I mean you're like 8 months pregnant. What If you don't wake up in time. They told me I can leave in 2 days. I don't want to. I want to stay with you and we can be perfect. Why did we have to get in an accident? The driver only walked away with Bumps and bruises. I was going to ask you to marry me. I love you so much Patricia and I love our child too. I just want to get marry. And live together." I say crying.

All of the sudden her machines start beeping. And she looks up at me.

"Eddie?" She asks. She looks down at her stomach. "Why am I so big? I thought I was only three months yesterday. Now I look 8 months. Whoa and why am I in the hospital."

"Well this is what I thought when I woke up too. We were both in a coma. I went in one before you. The driver is like not even hurt. I was going to ask you something."

"I was going to tell you that I was pregnant." She says.

"I was going to ask you to marry me." I say nervously.

"I was going to accept it." She says.

"I was going to kiss your stomach."

All these doctors run in and tell me to go to my bed while they do tests. They didn't seem to get how right after I woke up she did too. They think it's weird. Well they obviously never were in our shoes.

And that was how my family started. The Millers

* * *

**This was my one shot for one shot day. Everyone I hope you like this. SIBUNA!**


End file.
